Systems for detecting and discriminating between supply of urine and supply of feces are known in the art. For instance, WO 2006/119523 discloses a health care system comprising a sensor unit arranged in a diaper and a processing unit. The sensor unit measures temperature and humidity at short intervals. Based on the measured data the processing unit detects and discriminates between feces and urine.
However, a drawback of the system disclosed in WO 2006/119523 can be that temperature sensors are generally vulnerable to false alarms. In addition, there is a risk of non-detection when the difference between the temperature of the core of a dry, or a partly wet, diaper and the temperature of the urine, feces, or other excrement is low.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems that at least alleviates the problems of prior art systems and offers accurate detection even though the wearer of the absorbent article, such as a diaper, is in such a warm environment, such that the temperature of the core of a dry, or a partly wet, diaper and the temperature of the urine, feces, or other excrement is low as under a quilt in a bed or in a warm climate.